Sailormoon: Rise of the New Moon
by Kyle Everett
Summary: Sailor Moon is dead as are most of the other senshi. But, just before she died, Moon used the power of the ginzuishou to send her power and those of her fallen comrades to find new hosts.


Author's Note: This is the first chapter in RotNM. This is currently planned to be a 40 part story and will take a while. I hope people enjoy this and know that more about what is happening will be revealed later as the story progresses. The main website for the story is in my profile and also is a more reliable source about the story and updates. It also gives some things such as a small gallery that you can see what the characters look like more or less. Now for warnings. I will say this now, this story includes m/m relationships and infact starts off talking about it. So if such stuff makes you queasy, stop now. I am writing this story for my enjoyment and for others. No profit is intended to be made off of Naoko Takeuchi's characters and I hold all rights pertaining to my own characters and ideas. I thank Ree for beta reading this chapter and being the creator of Adrea. 

I'll let you get on with the story now, so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 01: New, yet Familiar. Uranus is Awakened!

Jared stared at his reflection in the mirror. His dark blond hair was falling into his face. He couldn't get the scene out of his head. He had been walking down the hallway to his chemistry class talking to Micol when all of a sudden he was up against the lockers. Jared had been shocked to see Dylan facing him. There hadn't been a look of fury in his eyes, but longing. Jared had swallowed nervously, looking into the other boy's brown eyes. Then Dylan had kissed him. It hadn't been like kissing Micol. There he was usually the kisser. Here, he had been the one being kissed. It hadn't felt that bad at all. Jared had surprised himself when he noticed he was kissing Dylan back for a moment before Micol pulled him off. 

Jared kept staring into the mirror. What was it about Dylan that affected him so much? "He's a guy," he muttered before turning away and leaving the bathroom. He sighed as he walked down the little hall to his room. He walked over to his bed and fell down on it on his back. He looked up at the spinning fan above him. "I shouldn't be feeling this way about him. I have a girlfriend," he said as he watched the rotating blades. Micol hadn't been happy about the incident. She had basically forbidden him from going near Dylan ever again. 

"I can't believe he did that to you," she had said once they were in the classroom. 

"It's okay. It was just a kiss," Jared had said, trying to calm her down. 

"Just as kiss? He knows you're mine!" she had yelled and slammed her books down on the lab bench. 

"Miss London!" Mrs. Shadar had said giving a look of warning at the blonde girl. 

"Micol, I doubt it will happen again," he had said while feeling the looks of everyone in the room. 

"It better not," she had said coldly before sitting down. 

She had given him the silent treatment for the rest of the day as if it was his fault the whole thing had happened. "Sure, I didn't resist, but…" 

"Jared, honey," his mother called up the stairs breaking him from his reverie, "you need to get going to catch the bus." 

Jared sighed as he got off the bed and walked to his closet. He rummaged through it for a bit before pulling out a dark blue loosely form fitting long sleeved shirt. It had been getting cold lately. He quickly pulled it on and ran a comb through his hair in front of the mirror he kept in his room. He then grabbed his backpack from by his bedroom door and bounded down the stairs. "Bye, Mom," he said as he grabbed the Pop-tart she had for him and was out the door into the cool morning air. 

North Bay, Ontario, Canada was already awake and moving, the fifty-three thousand inhabitants of the city doing their daily morning routines. Students were walking to school. Cars were on the roads heading for work. The sky was overcast, and it was gloomy on the streets, a portent of the long winter to come. Jared looked up at the sky; it was going to rain again. It had been raining at least once a day for the last four days. He was longing for the summer sun to return. 

The wind gently blew his hair as he walked down the sidewalk to the bus stop. He was back in his own thoughts again as he took a bite from the Pop-tart. _Could I possibly be falling for Dylan?_ he was asking himself when his eyes caught something in the gutter. He knelt down on the sidewalk and picked it up from the running water, It was a bracelet that was made out of smooth amber stones. There was one that was larger then the rest that had a dull symbol in it that Jared couldn't make out. He ran the smooth stones through his hands wondering what it was. It almost felt as if there was electricity running through it. 

"You getting on the bus, kid?" a gruff male voice asked. Jared looked up and saw that he hadn't noticed the bus arriving. 

"Umm... yeah," he said as he slipped the bracelet into his pant pockets and walked up the steps. He showed his school ID card and started walking down the aisle to the back. He noticed a woman with red hair was staring at him as he passed by her seat. "Hello, Miss Raven," he said. Miss Adrea Raven was the new librarian at Widdifield this year. 

"Hello, Mr. Mikaia," she said softly. "What was that you put in your pocket?" 

"Oh, it was just something I found," he said. 

She gave him a questioning look before turning back to her book. _What was that about?_ he thought before going to the back seat and sitting down. He looked out the window and saw it was beginning to drizzle. 

* * *

"Jared, my love," Micol cooed as soon as Jared was inside the school doors.

"What is it, Micol?" he asked as he shook some of the water out of his hair. It had started pouring before he got to school. 

"I thought you were going to get me something for what Dylan did," she said pouting. 

"I did?" he asked. Of course she wanted something. She always wanted something. _Why am I going out with her anyways?_ he asked himself. _Oh, the need for appearances thing._

"Not exactly..." she said softly, trailing off. 

"Don't worry," said Jared, looking bored, "I'll get you something after school today." He started walking across the main atrium. 

"Jared? Are you mad at me?" Micol asked looking worried as she followed Jared. 

"Of course not, honey," he said, trying to smile. _Except you bleed me dry of money, life, and spirit._

"Good," she said, still pouting. 

"Hey, Dylan," Jared said when he saw the smaller boy. "How are you today?" he asked. 

Dylan looked shocked when Jared said his name. His face turned deep red. "Umm... fine, I guess," he said quickly before hurrying off. 

"Jared!" Micol scolded. "I thought you hated him!" she said loudly making sure Dylan heard her. 

"Why would I hate him for one kiss?" he asked loudly enough so Dylan heard him also. He then gave Micol a quick peck on the cheek and started off for his homeroom/math class. 

"Because I hate him!" she yelled after Jared. She sighed and headed off for her locker in the opposite direction. 

* * *

Jared let out a sigh of relief once he was in the classroom. He waved at Eryk Taima when he saw the green-haired teen coming over. "How ya doing, man?" he asked as they shook hands.

"Not bad," he said. "I still can't believe that Dylan guy kissed you. Everyone's talkin' about it." 

"I know," Jared said. "Micol, especially, won't let it go." 

"She does have a right to," Eryk said jovially. "You are her boyfriend after all," he added clapping the shorter teen on the back. "Hope nothing else happens to ya," he said as he headed back to his seat. 

Jared went to the back and took his seat as just as the PA system crackled to life. "Of all the perfect timings," he muttered under his breath as he got up to sing the national anthem with the rest of the school. He was in a bad mood by the time he retook his seat. "What else can happen this morning?" he asked sarcastically as the announcements were read. 

As soon as they were done, Mr. Abermenai took his spot in front of the chalkboard. "Today we are going over the six basic trig functions..." A knock interrupted his lecture. When the door opened it was Dylan Meris. 

"Mrs. Davenport needs to see Jared Mikaia, sir," he said quietly. As soon as the words left his lips, the class erupted into frantic whispers. Everyone knew that the principal, Mrs. Davenport, never called you to her office unless it was for punishment. 

"Well, you can go Mr. Mikaia," the teacher said. Jared grabbed his backpack and walked up the aisle and out the classroom, shutting the door behind him. 

"So... why does Mrs. Devilport want to see me?" he asked as soon as the door was shut. 

"She doesn't want to," Dylan said sheepishly. "I just wanted to talk to you." 

"Why?" Jared asked looking at the other boy. 

"Because I want to," he said with a small smile. "I like you, Jared," he said softly, looking at his feet. 

"I have a girlfriend," the blond hair boy said. 

"Do you really care for her?" Dylan asked. 

"I need to go back to class, Dylan," he said as his hand went for the doorknob. 

"Wait!" he said as he grabbed Jared's hand. 

"What for?" he asked. 

"For this," Dylan whispered as he brought his lips up towards Jared's. 

"Stop," he said holding the brunet away. "I can't do this." 

Dylan looked into Jared's eyes. "Why not?" 

"I have a girlfriend, go back to class, Dylan," he said with a sad look in his eyes as he opened the room door and walked back in. 

Dylan let out a sad sigh as he put his back against the lockers. 

* * *

"I heard Dylan talked to you again," Micol said as soon as Jared was in English class later that day.

"What?" he asked surprised. 

"I said, 'I heard Dylan talked to you again,'" she said. 

"Oh... he was just sent to tell me that Mrs. Davenport wanted to see me," he said 

"That's not what Lynne said she saw," the blonde girl said knowingly. 

"Do you really believe everything she says?" Jared asked shooting a glare at the redhead's direction. "She does say that the U.S. has fifty-two states," he said which earned a glare in return from Lynne. 

"Why shouldn't I?" Micol asked. "She saw you two outside Mr. Abermenai's room. He tried kissing you again didn't he?" she said accusingly. 

"So?" he asked. "He tried kissing me. I told him, 'no,' and went back to class." 

"Why did you try lie to me then?" she asked, starting to pout. 

"Because I knew you'd act like this if I told you?" he asked, looking exasperated. 

"But... but, he know you're mine, right?" asked Micol, starting to tear up. 

"Yes, Micol," he said, trying to calm her down. "I told him the reason I couldn't was because of you," he said, almost sounding like he was talking to a child. 

"Good," she said, still pouting. 

"All right, everyone, take your seats," Mrs. Tamen said as she came into the room. Jared was grateful for a reason for Micol to be quiet as he went to his seat near the back. "I hope you all are keeping up with your journals. They will be part of your semester exam grade…" 

_Do I even find her pretty?_ Jared asked himself as he looked at Micol. She smiled and batted her eyelashes when she noticed him looking. She was indeed beautiful by most standards with her straight cut shoulder length white-blonde hair. She was wearing a yellow American Eagle top and a white plaited skirt. _Well, she does use too much make-up for one thing. Natural skin like Dylan's... no, I can't think about him that way._ Jared raised his hand. 

"Yes, Jared?" the teacher asked. 

"May I go to the bathroom?" he asked. 

"Bring your planner up," she said. 

Jared got up and began rummaging through his backpack. When he found it he grabbed a pen and walked to the front of the room where the teacher signed it. Jared quickly opened the door and left the room. As soon as he was outside, he let out a sigh. _Why does he affect me so much?_ he asked himself as he started down the hallway to the bathroom. "Because he is strange and different?" Jared said softly as he reached the top of the stairs and sat down. _It's been four days. Why can't I get him out of my head?_

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself. 

"Do about what?" he heard someone say. 

Jared turned his head quickly and saw Ms. Raven. "Um, it's nothing." 

"Jared, that certainly didn't sound like nothing," she said as she sat next to him. 

"It's kind of personal," he said looking at his feet. 

"It sounds like you are going through something, why don't you let me help?" she asked, her voice filled with caring. 

"I think I might be attracted to a guy," he said turning his head to face Ms. Raven. 

"Is this because of Dylan kissing you?" 

"Yeah." 

"I can't read your mind, but maybe you do feel something for him. 

"But I'm not gay," he stated. 

"Love doesn't really care about your sexual preference," she said with a smile. "It just happens." 

"Really?" he asked. 

"Yes," she said softly, her eyes seeming to go into their own world. "It can happen at anytime and with anyone." 

"I already have a girlfriend though," he said. 

"Maybe it's time you should end it with her if your feelings seem to be stronger for Dylan then her." 

"Dylan did ask me if I cared for her at all," he said. "I'm not sure if I do have any feelings for her." 

"I can't help you there," Ms. Raven said as he patted the blond boy on the back. 

"I know," Jared said. "But, Dylan does make me feel things I never felt with Micol." 

"Such as?" the librarian asked. 

"He actually makes my stomach kind of jump when I see him lately," he said with a smile. "Earlier today he lied about Mrs. Davenport wanting to see me so he could talk to me. It made me feel special almost." 

"It does sound to me that you do feel something for Dylan," Ms. Raven said. 

"I guess I do," he said softly. 

"Well, maybe you should tell him that," she said smiling supportively. 

"What about Micol?" he asked. "I can't just break up with her." 

"Why can't you?" she asked. 

"Because it would hurt her feelings," he said. 

"Do her feelings matter more then your own happiness?" 

"She sure seems to think it does," he said a tad angrily. 

"Think about what you want, Jared," she said as she got up. "You, not Micol, are what matters most to yourself." 

"Thanks, Ms. Raven," he said as he got up also. 

"Please, call me Adrea," she said. 

"Okay, thanks, Adrea," he said smiling. 

"You're welcome, Jared," she said, also smiling. 

"This school is now under the control of Queen Beryl," a deep baritone voice said over the P.A. system. 

"What's that?" Jared asked looking at Adrea. 

"Go back to class, Jared," the librarian said sharply. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Now, Jared," she said firmly as she started running down the hallway towards the main office. 

Jared was about to head back to class when he heard someone scream from downstairs. "That sounded like Dylan!" he said as he started down the stairs to the first floor. _I hope he's all right,_ he thought as he came to the bottom at the main atrium just in time to see a body hit the wall and crumple at the base. It was Dylan. Jared followed where Dylan landed, through the air, to the source. He saw a something that looked like those pictures of the muscular system in science books except that this looked moist and had long black spikes coming out of its shoulders and elbows. The monster had yellow-green eyes, pointed teeth, and sharp claws. 

"More energy," it said in a voice that could only be described as demonic. 

"What did you do to Dylan?" Jared asked, as the creature started walking towards him, an evil gleam in its eyes. 

"More energy," it repeated. 

"Stay... stay away," Jared said as he started backing up but fell when his legs hit the back of the stairs. "Ouch," he said when his rear hit one the steps. "What am I going to do?" he asked, scared. 

"Use the bracelet," a woman's voice said. 

Jared looked up and saw a strangely dressed woman. She was wearing a white body suit with a black plaited mini skirt. There were blue-gray bows on her chest and the back of the skirt and there was a black star shaped broach in the middle of the front bow. She had elbow length gloves with three black bands at the top and wore thick-soled shoes that had a strap on the foot and around the ankle. Around her neck was a blue-gray choker with a gold star in the center. Under her pitch black hair that was tied up in a ponytail was a gold tiara with a black stone in the center. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Use the bracelet," she said again. 

"The bracelet..." he trailed off before frantically searching through his pockets. "There it is," he said triumphantly as he slipped it on. He knew what to do. 

"Uranus Amber Power, Transform!" he said as he brought his arm to a ninety-degree angle in front of him. First he brought his hand across his torso and held it next to him, he then brought it up above his head as a yellow ball of light formed in place of his hand. When his arm was fully extended, he brought it down and slammed the light into the ground. As it grew dark around him, a column of yellow light began to come up and surround Jared. Once it had completely covered him, it kept moving up and revealed Jared in a new outfit. 

He was in a dark blue sailor outfit with a yellow-gold sailor collar tied loosely on his chest that had three bands of dark blue running parallel to each other near the outside. He had a yellow-gold belt that had a smooth round amber stone as a buckle. The gloves and boots that were mostly hidden under the fabric of the shirt and pants were yellow-gold as well and on the right hand glove was a dark blue symbol of Uranus. On his head was a silver circlet that fit over his hair and had a small amber stone in the middle of it. 

"I am the sailor-suited soldier of the heavens above, and with the power of the magnificent planet, I shall shake your world to pieces and you along with it. I am Sailor Uranus!" he said as he struck a pose. 

"Where did that come from?" he asked as he looked down at himself. 

"More energy!" the monster called out as it swung its arm at Uranus sending him across the room into a trophy display. 

"That hurt!" he said as he got up out of the broken glass. 

"Energy!" 

"Well you certainly have a one-track mind," Uranus said as he brushed some of the pieces off. "Well, if you want energy, I might as well give it to you," he said. "Uranus Atmosphere Disruption!" he called out as a ball of yellow light formed in his right hand as he brought it up and then threw it towards the monster. The light raced across the floor and exploded when it was under it. The creature was sent flying and landed on it's back. 

"I'll take it from here," the woman said as she walked down the stairs. 

"Okay," Uranus said as he watched as the woman summoned an axe out of midair. It was double bladed and the gray metal shined dully. The weapon almost seemed to emanate shadows. 

The boy watched as she brought it in front of her and began spinning it around in both of her hands. When she finally brought it back to her right hand, she shouted, "Omni Eclipse!" It grew dark around her and an eclipsed moon appeared behind her. The axe blades were now glowing with a black light as she swung it forward. This released the light as a discus that flew towards the monster as it was getting up. The light went through it just as he stood upwards. It seemed shocked as it looked down and saw his torso begin to slide apart from its legs. It let out a deafening high-pitched scream as it faded away. 

Uranus ran over to Dylan as soon as the creature was gone. "Dylan, are you okay?" he asked when he was next to the boy. 

"What happened?" he asked softly. 

"You're safe now," Uranus said with a smile. He brought his face down to Dylan's and gently kissed him. 

"Come here," the woman said. 

Sailor Uranus looked up and saw the woman motioning for him to come to her with her index finger. He looked back down at Dylan and saw that he was out cold again already. Uranus was careful to make sure he was okay before getting up and walking towards the stairs. "Who are you?" he asked. 

"You don't need to know that right now," she said. "You need to rest," she said as she hit him in the back of the head with the broadside of the axe. He crumpled immediately onto the stairs, his transformation fading away. 

* * *

"Jedite!" a shadowed woman screeched from a dark throne. At her command, a young man with blond hair appeared before her.

"Yes, my liege?" he asked apprehensively as he knelt before her, his head lowered in respect. 

"Why did you fail me?" she asked, the annoyance clear in her voice. 

"It appears that there are Sailor Senshi here," said Jedite. "One calling himself Sailor Uranus and another who wore black and blue-gray." 

"How can that be?" she asked. "I killed all of them myself." 

"Could it be possible that Sailor Moon sent her and the other fallen soldier's powers to find new hosts?" he asked cautiously. 

"It could be," she said slowly. "Be gone!" she yelled at the man. 

"Yes, my queen," he said before vanishing. 

"Do you really trust him?" a teenaged boy with wavy brown hair asked as he stepped forward from the shadows next to the throne. 

"He is useful for now, so yes," she said. 

"But at what cost?" he asked her. 

"You shall hold your tongue, my son," she said angrily. 

"Yes, Mother," he said as he bowed his head.


End file.
